Unspoken Love
by Wren03
Summary: Vignette. Eowyn reflects on her secret true love. AU, written for Parma Eruseen's Seventh fanfic challenge


Unspoken Love  
  
By: Wren  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Tolkein's, I'm not getting any money whatsoever for this.   
  
Feedback: yes please, anything but flames, constructive criticism most appreciated.   
  
Unspoken Love  
  
  
  
Standing on the edge, feeling the chill of the morning breezes on my face, my mind is anywhere but in this place. No matter what I try to turn my thoughts to, I am always led back to your face. I wish that I could let you go, because I know that you are someone I could never have, and in these troubled times I do not wish to experience more grief then I have to.  
  
Now I wait, wait for your return. I do not wait with tears or fear like all the other maids, hunched up in the dark, but tall and proud, eyes northward. So many times have I found myself standing here, in my ever growing despair, it has become my custom.   
  
I try to draw my eyes to the plains below, watching as ever for your return, but the image of the rolling land is replaced by your face, the wonderful perfection of your visage. Never once have you spoken a word to me, and rarely has your gaze even turned my way. You are so steadfast, so focused on the times ahead, I admire your dedication to your friends.   
  
Nobody knows what I feel for you. They all expect me to love another, who I would love to have as a friend, but no more then that. I am glad that he feels the same, for he has told me of another woman long gone over the sea, and while he knows she is here no longer, she still holds his heart, and while I am sad for his sake, it contents me to know that he shares my attitude.   
  
I do get a little quaky around him though, and the only reason I can guess is that he is a figure so high above me that I am simply overwhelmed by the nobility and power of his presence. I fear that he will notice and get the wrong idea, but I do not let that bother me much. I could clear it up easily if the situation rose.  
  
My eyes rove over the plains again, and beyond all hope I see you coming, riding ever on. The others that are with you are practically invisible. You are all I see, eyes fixed ahead in easy concentration. I steal back to the great hall behind me, not wanting you to think that I was waiting for you. Feeling as foolish as a school girl, I depart to my chambers, trying to collect myself for when you and the other lords arrive at Meduseld.   
  
I hear the great creaking of the doors, and taking a final deep breath I enter the hall from the opposite end. I greet them all with composure, being careful not to betray my weaknesses. It seems like the meeting has gone on forever, before I am allowed to depart again.   
  
At the celebration later I can't help but watch you, talking pleasantly with your friend. It brings a smile to my face, watching your expressions. Later my uncle comes to talk to me. It is clear that he thinks I love another, the one whose heart was carried across the sea with that elf maiden. I do not let it worry me, I can worry about nothing while I'm watching you.   
  
Days later I stand in shock, watching as you leave down a path that nobody returns from. Why do you leave now? Do you not know that you leave me in despair? With tears down my face I stare into the east, into the swift sunrise.   
  
You go to death now, and I will not have you leave me alone in this world. You go to death, and now so do I. Hidden I ride with my people, to glory and valor, but I do not go to war for war's sake. I have nothing to lose now.   
  
In a moment of death I see you, out of all hope. In strength and grace you fight your way toward the city, and in sudden joy I smile with what I feel to be my last joy before my strength fails me and I collapse, becoming just another part of the jetsam of battle.   
  
At this moment I know not that I will live to see another day, and to see your face again. I think that death has claimed me, that I have met the goal I sought, with unspoken love, to Legolas Greenleaf   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
